


What Isn't Said

by quibblr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibblr/pseuds/quibblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine should have known that Cassandra wasn't about to let her go without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Isn't Said

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/).  
> Challenge #493 - Chase.

Josephine was used to the noise and chaos that was Skyhold disturbing her work. Usually, those disturbance didn’t come from hushed conversation outside her office door.

Somewhat perplexed, and incredibly annoyed, she stood, leaving behind the letter she was writing in her attempts to get out of her unwanted betrothal to Lord Otranto. She was already in a foul mood, her mother having written back affirming how it was nearly impossible for her to get out of the engagement.

Ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, and perhaps threaten them with Cassandra’s wrath, Josephine faltered to see Lady Trevelyan and Varric outside her door.

“Ruffles,” Varric intoned solemnly. “The Inquisitor has something to tell you.”

Said Inquisitor glared at Varric, before turning to Josephine. The ambassador had never thought of herself as particularly intimidating, but by the look on the Inquisitor’s face, she might as well be a dragon.

“Cassandra’s just left. She’s going to Val Royeaux, to duel some lord. Since you two are, ah, together, we thought you should know."

Josephine felt as if the world around her had suddenly ceased to exist. The last time she had spoken to Cassandra, she had scorned the idea of a duel for her hand with her usual disdain for politics.

Apparently she had changed her mind.

“Pardon me, Lady Trevelyan, Varric, I need to arrange to travel to Val Royeaux, immediately.”

If Cassandra got herself killed in some idiotic duel, she was going to murder her.


End file.
